tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chasing Phantoms (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW_61_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #61 (IDW)]] Chasing Phantoms'' #1''' ("Phantomjagd" #1) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 17. August 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #61 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #60 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #62 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Ambuscade surpríse!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Foot Clan **Splinter **Jennika **Alopex (erwähnt/in Rückblick) **Shredder (erwähnt) *April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Angel/Nobody *Harold Lillja **Metalhead (Cameo) *Woody Dirkins (erwähnt) *Street Phantoms **Jammer **Maze und Turk **Darius Dun **"The Inventor" (erwähnt) *das Pantheon (erwähnt) **Kitsune (erwähnt/in Rückblick) **Aka (in Rückblick) **Rattenkönig (in Rückblick) *Dr. Miller (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Ambuscade retourEines Nachts bereiten drei der Street Phantoms - Jammer, Maze und Turk - sich auf einem Dach auf einen Überfall auf den Truck vor, der unter ihnen in einer Gasse steht; ihren Informationen zufolge trägt der Wagen nämlich eine Ladung technischer Bauteile, die ihr Boss und Finanzier Darius Dun sehr gut gebrauchen könnte. Doch zu ihrer bösen Überraschung erweist sich der Tipp als eine Falle: Im Inneren des Wagens erwartet sie nämlich Donatello, augestattet mit einer Infrarotbrille und einem Techno-Bo, und bei dem Fahrer handelt es sich um Angel in ihrem Nobody-Kampfanzug. Mit ihren neuen (von Harold konstruierten) Waffen können die beiden Freunde den Street Phantoms zuerst gut zusetzen und Maze k.o. schlagen. Doch dann warten die Phantoms mit einem eigenen neuen Trick auf, setzen die Waffen ihrer Gegner mit einem elektromagnetischen Puls außer Betrieb und können mithilfe ihrer Mäntel ungehindert vom Tatort verschwinden. Ohne eine Möglichkeit, sie aufzuhalten, sehen sich auch Donatello und Angel zum Rückzug gezwungen, als schließlich die Polizei vor Ort anrückt. thumb|180px|left|Worte des VertrauensIm Dojo des Foot Clans treten Leonardo und Jennika in einem Kendo-Trainingsmatch gegeneinander an. Obwohl Leonardo sie für ihre Fortschritte lobt, wird Jennika von Zweifeln geplagt, weil sie sich bei ihrem letzten Gefecht unfähig sah, sich und Splinter vor dem Anschlag von Kitsune und Alopex zu bewahren.TMNT #59 und #60 Leonardo versucht der jungen Frau wieder Mut zuzusprechen und versichert ihr, dass sie gegen Kitsunes Kräfte ebensowenig große Chancen gehabt hätte wie seine Brüder und dass sie das Richtige getan hat, Alopex gegenüber Zurückhaltung walten zu lassen. Daraufhin fasst sich Jennika ein Herz und teilt ihm ein persönliches Geheimnis mit: ihren wahren Namen - "Jenny" -, den sie vor ihrem Beitritt in den Clan trug. thumb|180px|Pläne gegen das PantheonDa das Training jetzt beendet ist, begeben sich die beiden zu einem von Splinter einberufenen Familientreffen, wo sie bereits von Raphael, Donatello, Angel, April und Casey erwartet werden. Kurz nach ihnen taucht auch Michelangelo auf, mit einer Ladung frischer Pizza von Woody, und Splinter eröffnet mit seinem Eintreffen die Sitzung. Als Erstes kommt der alte Meister auf die Gefahren zu sprechen, die dem Foot Clan seit Kitsunes Anschlag und dem Auftauchen der Street Phantoms''TMNT'' #51 drohen. Da ihnen das Problem mit Kitsune und ihren übermenschlichen Geschwistern am besten vertraut ist,"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 und Casey & April #1, #2, #3 und #4 beschließt Splinter, ihre Gegenschlagspläne zuerst auf diese Partei zu konzentrieren. April berichtete daraufhin von ihrer Reise auf der Suche nach dem Geheimnis der Schriftrolle, die Dr. Miller ihr vor seinem Tod überreicht hat,"Vengeance" #2 und ihrer Begegnung mit dem Rattenkönig und Aka.Casey & April #3 und #4 Aufgrund Akas Sympathie für die Menschheit, die sie von ihrer ränkeschmiedenden Familie deutlich zu unterscheiden scheint,''TMNT'' #60 und den Hinweisen, die die Rolle ihnen bisher geliefert hat, sind sich Splinter und April darin einig, dass eine genauere Erforschung des Schriftstücks sich als vital für ihre Pläne erweisen könnte. April, so Splinters Beschluss, soll zusammen mit Leonardo (wegen dessen Erfahrung in der Abwehr von Kitsunes geistesbeherrschender Magie"City Fall" #4, #5, #6 und #7) und Jennika an der Auflösung der Schriftrolle arbeiten. thumb|left|240px|In Sachen Alopex und Street PhantomsKaum als dieses Thema abgeschlossen ist, ergreit Raphael wegen Alopex's Verschwinden das Wort. April erzählt ihren Freunden, wie sie einige Informationen über Alopex in den Archiven des Foot Clans gefunden hat, die (anscheinend von Kitsune) absichtlich versteckt worden waren... darunter der Hinweis, dass Alopex während ihrer Transformation in eine Mutantin insgeheim mit einem Peilsender ausgestattet wurde, dessen Frequenz sie inzwischen orten konnte. Da Alopex sich nordwestwärts bewegt, kommt Angel - nach dem, was Alopex ihr von sich erzählt hat - zum Schluss, dass sie zu ihrer alten Heimat in Alaska unterwegs ist.''Villains Micro-Series #4: Alopex'' Um Alopex wieder zurückzuholen - schon allein, weil ihre Kampfkünste ihnen bei ihrer kommenden Konfrontation von Nutzen sein können -, gibt Splinter Raphael und Angel die Aufgabe, nach Alaska aufzubrechen. Darauf folgend wechselt das Thema zur missglückten Mission gegen die Street Phantoms in dieser Nacht. Die technisch hochversierte Ausrüstung der Phantoms hat Splinter dazu bewogen, Donatello und Harold an neuen Gegenmaßnahmen arbeiten zu lassen, und gleichzeitig die spärlichen Informationen, die sie von dem Mäzen der Phhantoms, Darius Dun, in den Händen haben (darunter von Jennikas einstigem Bündnis mit ihm''TMNT'' #51 und #52), entscheidend auszubauen. thumb|180px|Ein neuerlicher BruchKaum aber ist dieser Beschluss verkündet, meldet sich Michelangelo zu Wort; allerdings wegen einer ganz anderen Sache. Während seiner Ansprachen hat Splinter nämlich von aggressiveren Maßnahmen gesprochen, die sie gegen ihre Feinde ergreifen müssten, und gerade diese Wortwahl haben Michelangelos Zweifel über die so plötzlich aufgetretene Gewaltbereitschaft seines Vaters, die ihn schon einmal von seiner Familie getrennt haben,"Vengeance" #6 wieder aufwallen lassen. Unfähig, den derzeitigen Standpunkt seiner Familie zu verstehen, und in der Überzeugung, dass sie in seinen Augen nun genau das zu werden scheint, was er am Shredder so gehasst hat, trennt er sich erneut von seiner Familie und zieht sich in die Einsamkeit ihres alten Verstecks zurück. thumb|left|240px|Zwischen Vater und SohnSplinter erklärt die Versammlung für beendet und entlässt die Anwesenden, damit sie die ihnen zugewiesenen Aufgaben wahrnehmen sollen. Als er bemerkt, dass April und Casey sich dem anderen gegenüber ungewohnt verlegen verhalten, hält er Casey für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zurück. Bei einem gemeinsamen Spaziergang im Garten des Anwesens eröffnet der alte Meister seinem jungen Schützling, dass er über dessen Trennung von April genauestens Bescheid weiß;''TMNT'' #55 Casey stellt ihm daraufhin die Frage, ob Splinter es bereue, den Shredder getötet zu haben. Splinter gesteht, dass ihm diese Sache ihm immer noch schwer auf der Seele liegt, dass er aber im Angesicht von Sakis Ruchlosigkeit diese Entscheidung fällen musste - und es auch wieder tun würde -, um das ihm Liebste auf dieser Welt zu beschützen,''Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' egal wie sehr zuwider es ihm sein mag - oder, wie Casey es in seinen Worten zusammenfasst: Dass es ein dreckiger Job ist, der jedoch getan werden muss. Und mit diesem Sinnbild vor Augen erklärt Splinter, dass er auch Casey eine entscheidende Rolle im aufkommenden Krieg zugedacht hat... thumb|180px|Grüße vom "Erfinder"!Indessen in seinem Labor ist Harold in Gedanken an seine ehemalige Partnerin versunken, die ihn einst verriet und seine Erfindung für die Erschaffung einer Verbrecherwaffe missbraucht hat.''Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' und ''TMNT'' #51 Er will sich gerade wieder an die Reparatur von Metalhead machen, als er von den Street Phantoms aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen und mit einem Elektroschockstab unsanft ins Reich der Träume befördert wird. Neudruckversionen *''Chasing Phantoms'' (Graphic Novel), April 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)